


L'Obscurial

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Norbert retourne sur le Vieux Continent mais pas pour très longtemps. C'est accompagné de son assistante qu'il retournera à New York dans une chasse à l'Obscurial qui s'annonce aussi complexe que dangereuse.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Je t'aie laissé à peine deux semaines seul. Tu devais simplement ramener Frank chez lui. Et tu parviens à causer l'une des plus grandes crises magiques que ce siècle est connu. Tu déconnes Norbert !  
\- New-York a été oublietté aucun moldu ne se souviendra de rien. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.   
\- Norbert je me fous des moldus, tu imagines ce qui aurait pu arrivé aux animaux que tu as laissé s’échapper. Et s'ils avaient été blessés ?   
\- Je suis désolé mais pourrais-tu me passer un savon un peu plus tard j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant.   
\- Pourquoi faire ?   
\- Le désordre causer à New York n'était pas uniquement ma faute. J'ai découvert là-bas un Obscurial. C'est lui qui a causé le gros des dégâts.  
\- Un Obscurial ! Et tu imagines si nos animaux s'étaient retrouvé face à lui ! Norert je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul avec la valise …. Mais dis-moi qu'est-il advenu de l'Obscurial ?   
\- Le MACUSA l'a presque entièrement détruit.   
\- Presque ? Ça veut dire qu'on a encore une chance c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça plus tôt ! Et moi qui était en train de perdre du temps à te gueuler dessus. Quand est-ce qu'on repart ?   
\- Il y a un ferry a destination de New York qui part dans 1 heure.   
\- Tu as pris nos tickets j'espère.   
\- Évidement.   
\- Très bien alors allons sauver cet Obscurial !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je m'appelle Audrey. Je suis l'assistante de Norbert mais avec lui mon rôle est presque autant celle d'une baby-sitter que celle de l'assistante d'un scientifique.

AUDREY

Nous étions comme deux passagers tout à fait normaux. Nous marchions au rythme de la foule. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres. Rien n'aurait pu nous différencier des autres moldus sur le bateau. Rien sauf peut-être notre valise qui, au son puissant de la corne du bateau, sursauta.   
Nous trouvâmes des deux places libres sur le pont extérieur. Nous n'étions rien de plus que deux jeunes gens embarqués dans un voyage. Lorsque je me retrouvai, comme cela, dans un instant si semblable à celui que peut vivre un moldu, je pensais toujours à la facilité de leurs vies mais aussi à l'ennui que cela devait être de devoir vivre comme cela chaque minute de sa vie. Maints sorciers partageaient la même vie morne et insipide bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu se l'avouer.   
Ma vie à moi n'avait jamais été ni morne, ni insipide depuis aussi longtemps que je pouvais m'en rappeler. Peut-être mon existence avait-elle été ennuyeuse avant que je m'en souvienne mais je ne saurais pas le dire. Ma tendre enfance se résume dans mon souvenir à une succession de jours et de nuits en compagnie de ma famille adoptive. Je n'aie aucune idée de combien de temps cette partie de ma vie a duré car les Augureys ne sont pas exactement connu pour avoir des montres, mais par contre j'ai toujours su quand allait tomber la pluie et cela m'est rester avec le temps.   
Et puis un jour un homme est arrivé. Il s'appelait Norbert Dragonneau. Il était venu pour étudier les Augureys. Je n'aie jamais su comment il a réussi à nous trouver car mon nid était perdu au fin fond de l'Irlande. Il m'a emmené avec lui. Je devais avoir 6 ans. Depuis j'allais avec lui partout et je l'aidais dans sa quête de créatures magiques. J'ai grandi au milieu d'elles et je les connais aussi bien que Norbert lui-même. Lorsqu'il devait me présenter il m'appelait son assistante. C'est lui aussi qui m'avait donné un nom, il m'a nommé Audrey en rapport avec les Augurey avec lesquels il m'avait trouvé.   
Je ne me suis jamais beaucoup intéressée au monde des sorciers ou à celui des moldus mais j'ai beaucoup lu à leur propos, ne serait-ce que pour me tenir informée. C'est ainsi que j'ai tout de suite su pour les événements de New York. Je n'étais pas venu avec lui car il m'avait confié la tache de surveiller l'éclosion de crabes de feu qui sont particulièrement en danger juste avant leur éclosion car ils ne peuvent pas encore se défendre seuls et ils sont très recherché pour leur carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses. Je pensais qu'il pourrait réussir seul à ramener Frank chez lui sans encombre. Frank était de retour chez lui mais on ne peut pas dire que cela se soit fait « sans encombre ». Par chance aucun de nos animaux n'avaient été blessé.   
Maintenant nous étions en route pour New York, à la recherche d'un Oscurial. L’expérience de la petite fille possédée par un Obscurus avait beaucoup marqué Norbert, espérons que nous pourrons aider celui-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a l'habitude de dire que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une grande femme. Je ne suis pas un grand homme, il est donc normal que celle qui m'accompagne ne soit pas grande. Elle est même toute petite. Je sais une chose c'est qu'un jour quelque part je serais puni pour avoir mêler une fillette de 12 ans à mes aventures fantastiquement dangereuses.

NORBERT

Je regardais Audrey depuis un petit moment. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Soudain elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un large sourire.   
\- Au fait je ne t'aie pas demandé, tout c'est bien passé avec les crabes de feu ?  
\- Oui à peine étaient-ils sortis de leurs œufs qu'ils étaient déjà de solide gaillard.   
En me disant cela elle releva sa manche droite jusqu'au coude découvrant une brûlure sévère à peine soignée. Sa peau était craquelée et rougie sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras, en quelques endroits elle avait l'aspect du charbon. J'étais affolé de la voir comme ça mais elle continuait de me regarder avec le même sourire comme si cette brûlure n'avait rien de douloureux.   
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je me soigne bien. Il n'en restera bientôt plus une trace.  
Je poussais un profond soupire. Heureusement que j'avais toujours une trousse de premiers secours sur moi. Je couvrais sa blessure d'une bonne couche de crème que j'avais spécialement préparé pour les brûlures puis d'un geste expert je lui enroulais le bras du poignet au coude dans un bandage. Pendant que je m'occupais d'elle je la voyais scruter les moldus qui auraient en effet pu s'étonner de la quantité de choses que je sortais de ma si petite trousse.   
\- Une brûlure ça se soigne avec un bandage la laisser à l'air libre ne va pas aider. Tu devrais faire plus attention.   
\- Toi aussi. Il y a plein de moldus partout sur ce bateau, il suffirait d'un rien pour que l'un d'entre eux te surprenne. De nous deux c'est donc toi le plus imprudent.   
\- Occupes-toi donc de toi.   
A vrai dire j'étais assez troublé. Je ne voyais rien au point de ne pas remarquer une telle blessure. Elle aurait mérité un véritable père et non pas un chercheur un peu fou pour l'élever. Elle aurait eu besoin d'une mère aussi, les Augureys sont certes très sympathique mais ils ne peuvent pas tout faire. Peut-être après avoir régler cette affaire d'Obscurial, vous pourriez vous poser un peu à New-York.   
\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Qui ça « elle » ?   
\- La femme que tu as rencontré pendant ton voyage.   
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose dans ton attitude, dans la façon dont tu regardes l'horizon.   
\- Je suis simplement impatient de débuter notre nouvelle aventure.   
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que partir à la chasse à l'Obscurial tient plus d'un suicide que d'une aventure. Et normalement lorsque l'on s’appète à faire quelque chose de vraiment dangereux tu fronces toujours les sourcils quand tu penses que je ne te regardes pas, alors que là tes yeux pétillent.   
\- Mes yeux « pétillent » ?  
\- J'ai lu ça dans un livre. Je ne voyais pas à quoi pouvait ressembler des yeux qui pétillent mais maintenant je comprends. Tes yeux sont aussi pétillants que des œufs de serpencendre. Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle ?   
Elle continuait de me fixer. Son regard intense avait plus de pouvoir encore que le Véritasérum alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Une toute petite fillette que j'engageais dans ma chasse à l'Obscurial sans aucun remords. Mais je savais que la question du remord ne se posait plus pour deux raisons très simples. Premièrement Audrey ne m'aurait jamais laisser aller seul dans une quête aussi dangereuse. Deuxièmement je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire sans elle, il fallait bien que je le reconnaisse et ma dernière tentative d'aventure seul l'avait bien montrer. J'avais besoin d'elle.   
\- Elle s'appelle Porpentina. Porpentina Goldstein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norbert et Audrey arrivent à la fin de leur traversée trans-atlantique. C'est la première fois qu'Audrey voit New York City.

AUDREY

Ses mots furent rapidement emportés par le vent mais je les avais saisi au vol avec l'avidité d'un Niffleur.   
Porpentina Goldstein.  
Je laissais Norbert savourer ce nom encore un instant avant de reprendre mes questions. Il regardait loin d'horizon. Je voyais sur ses lèvres un sourire triste qui essayait de se cacher. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, son long manteau flottait derrière lui mais tout son corps était figé pour essayer de dissimuler ses sentiments qu'il me dévoilait de façon encore plus explicite en ne rien faisant. Je décidais que finalement je me garderais des surprises concernant Mademoiselle Goldstein.   
\- Alors cet Obscurial, tu ne m'en as pas dit grand chose ?  
Il avait tressaillit lorsque j'avais commencer à parler mais ses épaules s'étaient tout de suite détendue au mot « Obscurial ». Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait je le voyais reprendre sa contenance habituelle.   
\- Je n'aie jamais vu un Obscurial comme celui-ci. Il est d'une puissance inimaginable. Il s'appelle Croyance. C'est un garçon mais il doit être âgé d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Il a été adopté par une famille d’accueil anti-sorcier et sa mère adoptive le détestait. Elle le battait. Grindelwald a essayé de se servir de lui. Il détruisait tout sur son passage mais il semblait tout de même apte à nous écouter. Il cherchait simplement de l'aide mais Grindelwald s'est servi de lui et cela l'a fait devenir fou de rage. Le MACUSA l'a ensuite presque entièrement détruit.   
\- C'est un miracle qu'il est survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous devons à tout prix l'aider. Il a bien assez souffert.   
Norbert acquiesçait avec des signes de vifs à chacun de mes mots. Sa touffe de cheveux qui vibrait avec sa tête me fit sourire mais au fond de moi je me demandais si on avait vraiment une chance avec cet Obscurial, il restait tout de même assez probable que le MACUSA y soit aller trop fort pour qu'il puisse résister.   
« Hey, regarde. » Norbert me montrait la ligne d'horizon de laquelle commençait à émerger une énorme masse sous le soleil couchant. Je fis, autour de mes yeux, des jumelles avec mes mains. Par les trous que cela laissait je parvenais à voir tout un tas de bâtiments, tous plus grand les uns que les autres. Cette ville était toute entière les bras tendus vers le ciel. Plus on s'approchait plus il semblait qu'effectivement ces édifices montaient jusqu'aux nuages (s'il y en avait eu).   
Le port duquel on s'approchait grouillait de monde de même que toutes les rues que l'on parvenait à voir. Dans cette ville tout le monde semblait pressé et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas avaient la tête toute tournée vers la tête de ces géants d'acier et de béton qui bordaient les avenues. Le monde était gris, les gens aussi mais de-ci de-là une tâche de couleur venait égayer ce tableau mouvant. Une publicité ou un excentrique. Je croyais avoir déjà vu des grandes villes mais New York était si différente de Londres que je croyais découvrir le monde urbain de nouveau.   
Norbert me regardait en riant mais je voyais les lumières de la ville briller dans ses yeux. Il était tout aussi impatient que moi. Dans une heure la ville serait sûrement recouverte par un ciel étoilé, ce n'est pas ce soir que l'on pourra commencer notre chasse ou notre visite de New York. Mes mains étaient serrées de toutes mes forces autour de la balustrade lorsque l'on sentit le bateau s'amarrer. J'avais à la fois envie plus que tout de courir dans les rues mais même s'ils avaient tout réparer je sentais aussi la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu si peu de temps auparavant, 48 heures pour être précise. La magie flottait dans l'air comme une fragrance palpable et venait agacée mes narines.   
Norbert me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes, suivant la foule, vers le quai. La ville paraissait de plus en plus immense, comme sans fin aussi bien devant moi qu'au dessus de ma tête. Arrivé au pont inférieur je décidais de sauter directement sur le quai. Norbert n'eut même pas le temps de m'en empêcher. J’atterris les deux pieds en même temps à quelques centimètres du bord. J'étais enfin arrivée à New York. Norbert me rejoignit en courant, les sourcils froncés mais devant mon grand sourire il sourit aussi. D'un même mouvement nous levâmes la tête pour tenter de voir le faite de ces bâtiments qui peu à peu s'illuminaient.


	5. Chapter 5

NORBERT

Nous étions tous les deux exténués et donc bien incapables de commencer nos recherches mais je ne me sentais pas non plus la force d'essayer d'aller trouver les sœurs Goldstein. Nous décidâmes donc d'un commun accord de nous arrêter dans le premier hôtel pour y passer la nuit. New York est la ville idéale pour ça, les rues regorgent d’hôtel plus ou moins luxueux.   
Nous devions nous faire discrets nous avons donc opter pour un petit hôtel d'une rue secondaire. Tout y semblait relativement crasseux et les murs même dégageaient une odeur désagréable. Mais cela n'avait pas grande importance puisque nous allions dormir dans mon laboratoire.   
En effet à peine la porte de notre chambre fut-elle fermée à clé derrière nous que je déposais ma valise à terre et l'ouvrais soigneusement. Je laissais Audrey descendre avant de la rejoindre dès qu'elle eut atteint le bas de l'escalier.   
Voir tout mon fatras habituel me fit me sentir tout de suite mieux. Audrey aussi avait retrouvé le sourire qu'elle n'avait qu'ici. Au loin nous entendions déjà les Diricos qui s’agitaient à notre arrivée. A peine avais-je ôter mon manteau pour l’accrocher au mur qu'Audrey avait déjà disparu.   
Je la retrouvais déjà bien affairée à nourrir le Moke. Victime d'un trafic pour les particularités de sa peau, il avait fallut à Audrey deux mois pour gagner sa confiance et pour qu'il arrête de disparaître à notre vue. Je la laissais pour aller voir les Botrucs.   
Nous faisions notre tournée habituelle, prenant des nouvelles de chacun donnant à manger à tous. J'allais notamment vérifier la santé de notre femelle Eruptif et de la famille Grapcorne. Quant à Audrey je la retrouvais en compagnie du Demiguise qui était suspendu à son bras pendant qu'elle grattait le ventre de notre Niffleur préféré avec son autre main.   
Après notre tournée et avec notre voyage, nous étions totalement éreintés. J'avais ôter les divers carnets qui traînaient sur le grand lit qui se résumait à une armature de bois simple couverte d'un matelas. J'étais déjà couché lorsque Audrey arriva. Je l'entendis prendre une douche rapide avant de venir me rejoindre. Alors qu'habituellement elle se collait tout contre moi, elle se plaça presque en bordure toute de lit. Je me retournais pour lui en demander la raison quand le vieux Croup qui dormait normalement sur la poche chaude de la corne de l'Eruptif grimpa sur le lit et vint se rouler en boule entre nous.   
Je ne soupirais même pas en entendant le gros chien terrier commencer à ronfler ni en sentant sa queue fourchue se poser un peu partout sur mon visage à mesure qu'il rêvait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Audrey pour s'endormir aussi. Je restais seul éveillé dans la chambre et tout autour de nous les animaux diurnes se taisent alors que ceux préférant la nuit commençaient seulement à s'éveiller, à grogner, craquer, renâcler.   
Je m'endormis au son de cette douce mélodie, la mélodie de toute ma vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour leur premier jour à New-York, Audrey décide d'aller faire une ballade matinale.

AUDREY

Lorsque j'avais quitté le lit, Norbert dormit encore profondément au son du doux ronflement de Pectorius, notre Croup. Il était légèrement avant 7 heures. Je sortis dans l'intention de nous acheter quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner.   
New-York, qui m'avait paru impressionnante de nuit, l'était d'une toute autre manière le jour. Alors que durant la nuit elle semblait chasser les ténèbres et se placer comme un rempart dans la nuit, le jour elle s'élevait au plus haut comme le bourgeon d'une fleur si longtemps comprimé que lorsqu'il éclot il déploie dans tous les sens sa beauté. Les rues semblaient respirer le nouvel air du jour et je pus me mélanger à la foule sans problème.   
Les gens n'étaient certes pas différents de ceux d'hier mais ce matin ils sentaient bons et étaient encore parfaitement coiffés. Peu de têtes étaient tournées vers le ciel car à l'image de Norbert la plupart des touristes dormaient encore à cette heure matinale.   
Ne cherchant rien de particulier je me laissais guider par la foule et emporter le long des rues. Au coin d'une avenue, sans que rien ne la différencie des autres la vue s'ouvrit sur l'océan. Je marchais donc en direction du front-de-mer. Il était étrange de constater que malgré leur ressemblance intrinsèque tous les horizons étaient différents, serait-ce la couleur de l'eau ou du ciel ou alors une atmosphère, une ambiance de la ville qui changeait jusqu'à la perception de son océan.  
Mais je dus abandonnée cette vision très plaisante car bientôt Norbert se réveillerait et il me trouverait partit ce qui, à coup sûr, le fera s'inquiéter inutilement. Dans n'importe quelle autre ville certains passants m'observaient toujours étrangement lorsque je me baladais toute seule sûrement à cause de mon jeune âge mais ici personne ne faisait attention à moi comme si à New-York tout était normal ou alors rien n'était anormal.   
Je m'engageais dans une avenue différente de celle par laquelle j'étais arrivé puis je tournais à droite à la seconde intersection et là je vis une pâtisserie. Malgré l'heure il y avait déjà quelques personnes à faire la queue. Je m'approchais et vis quelques choses de très étranges. Les pâtisseries de ce magasin avait des formes que je reconnaissais bien, des formes d'animaux magiques, parmi eux je reconnus un Demiguise et un Niffleur. Intriguée j'entrais dans la boutique après tout s'il y avait la queue c'est que cela devait être bon.  
Une jeune femme blonde tenait la caisse. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents aux clients et ne semblait d'ailleurs pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Dans les cuisines, on voyait un homme fort, brun avec une moustache. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard plein de complicité à sa caissière. Lorsque vint mon tour je lui fis remarquer que le chef avait une imagination étonnante. Comme je m'en étais douté elle comprit mon sous-entendu et me demanda si je m'y connaissait aussi en « pâtisserie ». Nous nous sourîmes d'un air entendu et je lui pris un Demiguise et deux Niffleurs.   
Je ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre notre hôtel. Norbert venait juste de se lever. Je lui racontais mon histoire de pâtisserie. Je le surpris un instant à sourire vaguement mais lorsque je lui en demandais la raison il me répondit que ce n'était rien alors nous mangeâmes ensemble nos animaux magiques plein de sucre avant de commencer notre journée.


	7. Chapter 7

AUDREY

Nous sortîmes et payâmes l'hôtel sans un mot. Le concierge nous ne le rendait bien, on avait payé un peu plus que nécessaire mais nos noms n'étaient pas inscrits dans le registre. Je me tournais vers Norbert :  
\- L'argent fait tout ici.  
\- Oui mais méfie toi, il peut tout défaire à la même vitesse.   
Il n'avait pas souvent un air si grave mais cela était compréhensible. Nous partions vers l'inconnu et nous ne savions même pas par où commencer.   
Dehors le jour s'était pleinement levé et la ville était baignée dans la lumière. Parfois le reflet d'une montre où d'une vitre venait m'éblouir mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. Quelle ville décidément bien étrange.   
\- Nous ferions bien de commencer par là où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison.   
A peine avait-il dit cela que Norbert fila à travers la foule d'un pas rapide. Plus on s'approchait du but plus il était tendu, je le sentais. Nous tournions à droite puis à gauche avant de filer droit pendant un moment pour finir par tourner presque à gauche encore. Il tenait la valise dans son sillage et se frayait un chemin avec les épaules, je me plaçais juste derrière lui pour pouvoir profiter de l'ouverture qu'il avait ainsi ménagée. Nous marchions depuis peut-être une demi-heure lorsqu'il de retourna pour me dire que nous étions bientôt arrivé, comme s'il pensait que j'allais le laisser filer par manque de patience.   
Tout à coup je sentis l'orage. J'attrapais le bras de Norbert. Derrière moi un passant surprit par mon arrêt soudain m'évita brutalement - sans manquer de me mettre un léger coup de coude dans les côtes au passage – en grognant contre les touristes qu'il affublait de joyeux noms d'oiseaux.   
Norbert me regardait, les sourcils froncés mais ne disait encore rien. Il me connaissait assez pour savoir que même s'il me demandait quelque chose je n'aurais pas répondu. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur ce que je sentais, un orage, une tempête, mais le ciel était bleu et l'air de la mer d'hier ne m'avait rien dit d'un tel changement de temps. Lorsque je me concentrais cela devenait encore plus étrange. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Normalement l'orage se ressent comme une atmosphère pesante qui écrase tout mais ici cette tempête était comme une brise. Je pouvais presque la sentir couler comme un fleuve impalpable. Je me laissais entraîner par ce torrent, Norbert sur les talons toujours silencieux mais aussi attentif qu'un chien aux aguets.   
Nous nous engageâmes dans plusieurs petites ruelles. Elles devenaient de plus en plus exiguës et la lumière du jour avait de plus en plus de mal à atteindre le sol. Il ne faisait pas vraiment sombre mais la nuit aurait pu être tombé que cela ne m'aurait pas étonné. Je m'arrêtais devant une intersection. En face je sentais l'air frais revenir mais à ma droite c'était un cul-de-sac. L'atmosphère y était bien différente de ce que j'avais senti jusque là. La tempête ne coulait plus elle s'était totalement amassée dans cet endroit. Si je fermais les yeux j'aurais pu jurer être en pleine tempête mais il n'y avait ni vent ni pluie ni éclair. Tout était calme, trop calme pour ce que je ressentais. Je fis un pas dans la ruelle.


	8. Chapter 8

NORBERT

Je l'avais suivi docilement sans savoir après quoi elle courrait mais la voir ainsi filer comme un chien de chasse suivant une piste que j'étais incapable de voir me tendait au plus haut point. Chacun de mes muscles étaient sous une insoutenable tension. J'avais ma baguette dans la main droite et ma valise dans l'autre.   
Soudain elle s'était arrêtée devant cette intersection, je l'avais vu hésiter un moment. J'en avais profiter pour me rapprocher d'elle au maximum car même si jusque là je l'avais suivi aveuglément mon instinct s'était mis en alerte. Je la regardais faire un pas dans cette ruelle et sentit alors que son pied touchait par terre une énorme quantité de magie comme on n'en sent que lorsqu'on assiste à un combat entre deux puissants sorciers.   
Un éclair jaillit du fond de la ruelle. Je lâchais ma valise pour m'interposer.   
\- Protego !  
Bien que les sorts de protection soient ma spécialité – de part mon métier notamment – la puissance même de l'attaque qui m'avait été lancé me projeta dans les airs et m'envoya m'écraser contre le mur derrière moi. Je tombais lourdement au sol. J'avais pourtant réussi à stopper tous les effets magiques de cette attaque. Ce qui m'était propulsé n'était autre que le résidu de puissance. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se serait passer si Audrey ou même moi avions pris le sort de plein fouet.   
Audrey s'était précipité sur moi. Je sentais face à nous une forme magique se concentrer et s'approcher lentement. Audrey se posta devant moi les bras écartés pour me protéger. J'essayais de me redresser pour saisir ma baguette qui m'avait échappée sous l'effet du choc mais cela me faisait mal partout. Je gémis de douleur et sentais que c'était une torture pour Audrey de ne pas se retourner pour me voir mais elle faisait face à la chose ne voulant pas détourner le regard. Puis tout disparu. La force magique se volatilisa. Audrey ne tourna vers moi pleine d'inquiétude. Elle m'aida à descendre dans la valise et m'assit sur une chaise de notre infirmerie minuscule avant de repartir, sûrement dans l'intention de cacher la valise. Pendant ce temps, étant donné qu'elle m'avait redonné ma baguette je pus soigner les blessures que m'avait causer l'attaque. Elle revint alors que j'étais en train de m'occuper de mon poignet cassé.   
\- C'était quoi ce sort ? Même toi tu n'as pas réussi à le stopper.  
\- Ce n'était rien de ce que j'avais déjà rencontrer. J'ai pourtant neutralisé tout le maléfice mais ce n'était pas cela, c'était presque comme un animal magique qui attaquait. Je ne pense même pas que le maléfice est été voulu. Ça a juste essayé d'attaquer.   
\- Est-ce que c'était lui l'Obscurial ?  
\- J'espère presque car sinon ça veut dire qu'on a une deuxième créature surpuissante à trouver dans cette ville.   
Elle sourit tristement et m'accompagna jusqu'à mon lit. Elle me portait presque totalement, je n'en revenais pas de sa force à son âge. Elle m'y déposa avec beaucoup de précautions car même malgré ma magie et mes potions j'avais besoin de repos. C'était l'un des défauts majeures de mes potions, elles n'étaient pas encore assez raffinées et malgré le fait qu'elles étaient superbement efficaces elles demandaient beaucoup d'énergie pendant la cicatrisation. Elle se pencha au dessus de moi.   
Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire attention. Tu es dans cet état à cause de moi.  
Il n'est rien arrivé de grave c'est cela le plus important. C'est la seule chose qui doit réellement compter.   
Elle me déposa un baiser sur le front en souriant. Nous ne pourrions rien faire d'autre aujourd'hui que d'attendre que je cicatrise complètement. Malgré cela nous avions appris beaucoup de choses et nous avions aussi trouvé une piste. La prochaine fois nous tâcherons d'être mieux préparés. La journée n'avait donc pas été vaine. Audrey me dit qu'elle allait me chercher quelque chose qui m’aidait à cicatriser et elle partit en trombe.


	9. Chapter 9

AUDREY

Maintenant je savais exactement où je voulais aller. Je me dirigeais de mémoire dans les larges avenues de New York. Je passais devant des librairies, des magasins de disques, des stands de hamburger et des cinémas. Les rues étaient à présent couvertes d'une foule dense. Mais je retrouvais sans problème mon chemin dans cette ville qui m'était pourtant toute nouvelle.   
Nous approchions l'heure du déjeuner les gens avaient donc moins envie d'une pâtisserie que d'un bon sandwich. J'entrais donc dans la boutique. On sentait que la grande heure était passée. L'étale était moins chargée, parcellaire dans certains endroits. Mais les pâtisseries qui m'avaient faits de l’œil ce matin et que je n'avais osé prendre étaient toujours là.   
La charmante serveuse me sourit. Elle m'avait reconnu et avait visiblement envie d'engager la conversation maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que moi dans la boutique.   
\- Nos pâtisseries ont l'air de vous plaire.  
\- Je dois admettre que je suis fan de la forme que vous leur donnez.   
\- Tout cela sort de l'esprit de mon homme, il est très doué en pâtisserie.   
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirait le contraire. Mais dites-moi c'est donc un ….  
\- Non c'est Non-Maj, mais qui a tout découvert au cours d'une aventure passionnante ….  
\- Aventure que j'étais censé oublier totalement mais que voulez vous. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce doux visage.   
L'homme était sortit des cuisines et regardait maintenant la femme avec les yeux pleins de tendresse. Par dessus le comptoir il me tendit une main forte pleine de farine.   
\- Jacob Kowalski. Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
\- Ravie de même, je m'appelle Audrey.   
\- Quelle impolie je fais je m'appelle Queenie.   
Malgré leurs différences physiques ces deux-là étaient parfaitement assortis. Ils rayonnaient d'une sympathie qui aurait parut exagérée chez n'importe qui d'autre mais pas chez eux. Jacob reprit :  
\- Alors vous êtes une sorcière vous aussi ?  
\- Non pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.   
Le sourire de Queenie disparut. Elle me regardait avec une attention toute particulière. Ses yeux étaient tournés dans ma direction mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de me voir.   
\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir mais vous semblez tout connaître de notre monde comment ce fait-ce ?  
\- Je crois que l'on appelle cela être Cracmol. Je suis très probablement née d'une famille de sorciers mais je n'ai jamais développé aucun pouvoir.   
\- Si vous n'aviez aucun pouvoir je pourrais lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert mais je ne vois rien de vos pensées. Cela m'avait intrigué la première fois aussi. Je m'étais dit que vous étiez une sorcière entraînée à la Legilimancie malgré ton jeune âge mais ….  
\- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir mais j'ai une sorte de capacité naturelle à résister à la magie.   
Queenie semblait troublée mais tout de même satisfaite de ma réponse. Je ne prêtais pas attention au drôle de regard qu'elle me lançait, ni à la façon qu'elle avait de pencher légèrement la tête pour m'observer telle une chose rare car je m'imaginais mal à quel point cela devait être perturbant pour quelqu'un habitué à lire les esprits de se retrouver devant un mur comme moi.   
\- Queenie, si je peux vous appelez ainsi, avec moi vous n'avez pas besoin de lire mon esprit, si vous voulez connaître mes pensées il vous suffit de demander, je vous les dirais avec autant de clarté que si vous étiez vous même dans mon esprit. A vrai dire je n'ai rien à cacher, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que les mots de la bouche n'aillent pas de concert avec ceux de ma tête.  
\- A quoi pensez-vous en ce moment ?   
\- Je m'interrogeais sur cette aventure qui avait fait connaître à Jacob notre monde.   
Celui-ci sourit en se remémorant ce bon souvenir. Alors que Queenie allait répondre, Jacob l'arrêta.   
\- Pourquoi ne lui raconterions nous pas cette histoire à notre mariage ?


	10. Chapter 10

AUDREY

Jacob regardait sa futur femme avec des yeux d'une douceur exceptionnelle et il souriait en coin.   
\- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier et ce n'est pas pour la foule qu'il y aura.   
\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je peux totalement revenir plus tard pour entendre cette histoire à un moment où vous serez libre.   
Mes aucuns des futurs époux ne m'écoutaient vraiment. Un sourire avait éclaté sur la bouche de Queenie et Jacob semblait se délecter de cette vision.   
\- Tu es sûr ? Elle peut venir, elle a un ami avec elle, il faut l'inviter aussi.  
\- Évidement, même deux personnes de plus ne feront que cinq dont nous.   
\- Cinq personnes, mariés compris pour un mariage ?   
\- Oui nous devons être très discret. Les mariages mixtes ne sont pas bien vu du tout. Vous êtes une Cracmole donc je suppose que votre ami est tolérant sur ce genre de choses.   
\- Il n'y aura aucun problème pour cela. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander qui sera la cinquième personne ?   
\- Ce sera ma sœur. J'espère que cela lui changera les idées.   
Ils s'adressèrent un regard complice.   
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Une histoire d'homme quoi d'autre.   
\- Ma sœur n'a jamais été des plus douées pour exprimer ces sentiments.   
\- En même temps, avec vous, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de le faire.  
\- C'est vrai. Et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureuse d'un britannique à peu près aussi à l'aise qu'elle pour parler cœur. J'ai dû les laisser se dire au revoir alors qu’aucun de le voulait et je me retrouve avec l'esprit de ma sœur toujours partiellement occupée avec cet homme. A réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait dû dire et à ce qu'elle pourrait dire s'il revenait. Et cela pendant toute la journée.   
\- Mon pèr …. ami aussi a le cœur lourd en ce moment.  
Jacob frappa dans ses mains disant que c'était donc réglé, que cela ferait du bien à tout le monde que l'on vienne à leur mariage, qui avait lieu non pas le lendemain mais le surlendemain. Ils m'écrivirent l'adresse sur un bout de papier que je mis dans ma poche. Je leur pris un Eruptif en chocolat. Alors que j'allais sortir Jacob me héla :  
\- Tu viendras, hein ?  
\- Je ne le dirais pas à l'avance à mon ….ami sinon il risque de fuir mais oui je viendrais.   
\- Promis ?   
Je revins vers lui en deux grandes enjambées et lui claquait bruyamment dans la paume de sa main tendue.   
\- Promis !


	11. Chapter 11

NORBERT

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé après un léger somme, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Je m'efforçais de ne pas m'inquiéter. J'essayais de rassembler toutes les informations que nous avions obtenues de cette première rencontre, cela ne laissait présager de rien de bon. Cette chose, sûrement Croyance, aurait pu tuer Audrey. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Elle aurait dû être là et pas toute seule dehors.   
Je soufflais profondément. Il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. C'était ridicule. Audrey était capable d'affronter les créatures magiques les plus puissantes, il n'allait rien lui arriver alors qu'elle partait dans une grande ville pour chercher quelque chose à manger. C'était parfaitement ridicule.   
Et si elle se perdait en chemin ? Je fermais les yeux. Non, c'était encore plus insensé de penser cela alors qu'elle m'avait un jour aidé à retrouver notre campement dans une forêt aussi dense que le pelage d'un Boursouf. Pourquoi alors ne parvenais-je pas à me détendre et à ne pas m'inquiéter ? Pourquoi avais-je toujours peur comme ça pour elle ? Je me dis que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un d'autre avec une telle force. Et puis je repensais au moment où Porpentina était venue me rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. Là aussi j'avais eu terriblement peur. Et là aussi ma peur était totalement infondée puisque Porpentina est une fantastique sorcière. Mais elle a aussi le courage d'une lionne et la bonté qu'elle et sa sœur partagent. Je repensais à ce que je lui avais dit. Si je venais à la croiser et que je n'avais pas mon livre comme je le lui avais promis ….Je ne voulais pas la croiser ou peut-être est-ce que j'en mourais d'envie ….  
J'entendis la trappe s'ouvrir. Audrey était de retour. Je soupirais profondément ne sachant pas bien si c'était car j'étais soulagé qu'elle soit rentrée ou qu'elle est stoppée le cours de mes pensées. Le grand sourire qu'elle affichait chassa tout de suite cette question de mon esprit. Elle m'avait ramener un Eruptif en chocolat. Elle avait dû aller le chercher chez le même pâtissier que ce matin. Elle était toute contente d'elle, comme pour quelque chose de plus que la simple gourmandise mais j'étais encore trop fatigué pour chercher quoi.   
Audrey m'aida à me relever et à m’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Et alors que je grignotais la corne de l'Eruptif elle m'examinait sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant chaque parcelle de mon corps et me faisant tour à tour déplier les jambes, tourner les poignets et bouger le cou lentement.   
Elle me dit ensuite qu'elle s'était promener un peu mais qu'elle n'avait rien senti qui s'approcha de près ou de loin à ce qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt ce matin. La chose, qu'elle fut Croyance ou tout autre chose, était partie loin. Elle m'expliqua que ce qu'elle avait senti ce matin était comparable à la sensation qu'elle aurait si une énorme tempête approchait. C'était une sensation de puissance débridée, d'une puissance destructrice, qui m'avait-elle dit « courait comme un torrent ».   
Des images des milliers de litres d'eau s'écrasant non pas sur des pierres en pleine nature mais dans les rues même de New-York me firent frissonner. Audrey comme à son habitude le senti et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en me passant une couverture sur les épaules. Cela m'aida à me détendre légèrement mais restait au fond de moi ce terrible pressentiment que nous pourrions ne jamais y parvenir, peut-être se battre contre une force obscure pure était un combat perdu d'avance. Puis je me revins à l'esprit la voix de Porpentina qui avait à travers la fureur et la destruction réussie à calmer Croyance.   
Non, il n'était pas totalement perdu, pas encore en tout cas. Et même si la chance que notre entreprise soit couronnée de succès était extrêmement faible il était de notre devoir de tout tenter pour l'aider. Même si cela signifiait que nous avions de grande chance d'y rester.   
Je me tournais vers Audrey, lentement car ma tête me tournait encore à chaque mouvement trop brusque, et lui dit d'un ton que j'essayais le plus assuré possible :  
\- Nous allons retrouver ce torrent et nous allons le contenir, quoi qu'il en coûte.


	12. Chapter 12

NORBERT

Nous passâmes toute la journée du lendemain à arpenter New-York dans l'espoir de trouver Croyance, ou alors ne serait-ce qu'une trace de son passage, même infime. Mais nous fîmes chou blanc. En tout cas lorsque le soir est venu, que le soleil s'était retiré de ciel nous fûmes tout deux très heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos après avoir marché pendant toute la journée. Nous ne rentrâmes pas trop tard pour pouvoir concilier le soin de toutes nos bêtes et une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Lorsque nous allâmes nous coucher, Audrey me regarda étrangement avec un léger sourire en coin, mais j'étais bien trop fatigué pour y prêter attention et puis je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne m'aurait rien dit. J'étais en position trop horizontale pour me battre avec elle. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis, ne sentant même pas le Croup qui vint se coucher auprès de nous.   
Le lendemain lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. Je déposais habituellement ma tenue sur la chaise en face de notre lit et ce matin ma tenue habituelle avait été remplacée par un costume propre. Je me tirais lentement du lit, entendant en peu plus loin Audrey s'affairer à quelque chose.   
Audrey (car cela ne pouvait être qu'elle) avait soigneusement plié sur la chaise une chemise blanche immaculée et un pantalon noir parfaitement repassé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de descendre les yeux sur moi-même. Je paraissais plutôt pitoyable avec mon caleçon rouge et mon marcel déchiré sur le côté droit. C'est alors qu'elle apparut dans le coin de la porte.   
Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux dont la couleur semblait hésiter sans arrêt entre le roux et le châtain. Elle avait mis des vêtements propres ce qui constituait le summum de sa garde robe, alors que moi j'avais ce costume …. Elle me regarda avec le même regard malicieux que la veille au soir.   
\- Tu vas le mettre.  
Je soupirais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n'aimais pas me mettre en costume. Je ne pensais à demander la raison de tout cela qu'après avoir enfiler le pantalon et la chemise bon gré, mal gré. Elle s'approcha alors de moi tel un Moremplis, prenant bien soin de ne pas répondre à ma question avant de me faire enfiler une veste noire aussi parfaite que le reste. Une fois que j'eus mis les chaussures qu'elle m'avait apporté je dus bien admettre que j'avais bien meilleur allure comme ça. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à mes cheveux puis prit ma main et m'accompagna vers la sortie. Je réitérais mas question :  
\- Où va-t-on ?  
\- Tu verras bien de toute façon c'est l'heure.  
Je regardais ma montre. 11H32. J'écarquillais les yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais dormis comme un loir. Mais avant que je ne pus m'arrêter elle ne tira hors de la valise. Elle la ferma et l'agrippa avant de sortir dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme en un seul mouvement. Sans plus réfléchir je la suivis.   
Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle voulait nous emmener, ni même à quoi tout cela rimait. Et j'avais la nette impression que si elle ne m'en avait rien dit c'est parce qu'elle savait que j'aurais immédiatement fuit, mais j'étais aussi étrangement intrigué alors je me laissais guider. Nous croisâmes une dame d'un certain âge avec un chapeau violet, un mime, un homme portant une cravate verte fluo et un chien sur lequel était tombé un pot de peinture bleue.   
Au bout d'un certain temps Audrey s'arrêta devant une vieille façade uniquement percée d'une double porte. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit.   
Attend avant rentrer il te manque une dernière chose.  
Elle chercha alors dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de tissu qu'elle noua autour de mon cou. J'ajustais le nœud papillon avec un sourire.   
\- Voilà, maintenant tu es parfait.  
\- Je suis toujours parfait.   
Elle se retourna alors vers la porte en pouffant et elle ouvrit. Je restais sur ses pas et entrais à mon tour dans le bâtiment. En un instant le tumulte de la rue s'était tut. Nous étions à présent dans un petit vestibule sombre qui menait dans une salle plus grande mais qui ne devait pas excéder la taille d'une grande salle de classe.   
Je fis un arrêt sur image dès que je compris ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait que quatre autres personnes dans la pièce. Il y avait Queenie Goldstein dans une robe blanche sobre mais qui parvenait à la rendre plus belle encore (si cela fut possible). Elle tenait la main de Jacob Kowalski qui était lui-aussi sur son trente et un. Face à eux il y avait un prêtre tout de noir vêtu. Et juste derrière sa sœur, elle était là, plus belle que jamais. Elle éclipsait même la beauté de sa sœur dont s'était tout de même le mariage. Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle fut aussi surprise que moi mais elle ne resta pas sans mot dire et articula dans le silence de notre arrivée :  
\- Bonjour Norbert.


	13. Chapter 13

AUDREY

Dès qu'il la vit je compris. Je compris à la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandirent pour ne voir plus qu'elle, à sa mâchoires qui resta légèrement entrouverte et pendante, à son attitude figée, à ses bras ballants. Tout en lui en lui me criait la vérité et je me rappelais de ce dont m'avait parlé Queenie et Jacob en faisant immédiatement le lien. Et je n'avais aucun besoin d'être Légilimancienne pour pouvoir lire clairement cette femme qui le dévorait elle-aussi des yeux derrière Queenie. En fait son attitude était assez similaire à celle de Norbert.   
Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Queenie et Jacob qui, jusque là, avaient partagé l'incrédulité générale retrouvèrent eux aussi le sourire. Je m'approchais de la mariée.   
\- Désolée. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard.  
\- A vrai dire vous arrivez avec un timing parfait.   
Norbert m'avait suivi mais son regard ne se détachait pas vraiment de cette femme dont j'appris un peu plus tard qu'elle s’appelait Porpentina mais qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Tina. Il la salua distraitement avant de vraiment focaliser son attention sur ce qui se passait car j'étais tout sauf sûre qu'il est bien tout compris de ce qui était en train de se passer ici.   
Son regard allait d'une personne à l'autre. Il fronçait les sourcils. J'avais raison, il n'avait pas encore remis tous les éléments en place. Les quelques instants qui lui furent nécessaires pour remettre chaque chose à sa place laissèrent un silence gêné. Puis il prit enfin une grande inspiration et attrapa les mains de Jacob pour les secouer vigoureusement.   
Heureux de te revoir Jacob. Et mes félicitations. A toi aussi Queenie, bien entendu. J'étais sûr que vous alliez très bien l'un avec l'autre.  
Queenie le gratifia de l'un de ses sourires les plus larges, son visage tout entier se courbant pour exprimer sa joie. Je réussis à en saisir un écho furtif passant sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui s'empressa bien vite de le cacher. Jacob quant à lui était plutôt dubitatif et surpris.   
\- Tu m'as tout de même « oublietté ».  
\- L'amour est une forme de magie dont la puissance m'étonnera toujours.   
Ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux époux ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Là aussi quelque chose de très rapide se passa. L'espace d'une seconde peut-être le regard de Norbert et Tina se croisa mais ils se fuirent ensuite avec la même vitesse.   
Mais les salutations furent interrompues par le prêtre qui s'était raclé la gorge dans le but explicite de rapporter l'attention sur ce pourquoi tous étaient tout de même rassemblé ici. Tout le monde, ce qui se résumait aux époux, Tina, Norbert et moi, nous retournâmes vers lui. Je fis un pas en arrière et Norbert m'imita. Nous mîmes nos mains derrière notre dos en signe d'attention.   
Le prêtre fit son discours habituel. Tina apporta les alliances. Le prêtre demanda alors aux époux de joindre leurs mains dont l'annulaire était à présent ceint d'un anneau d'or. Il sortit de sous sa soutane une fine baguette magique et donna deux petits coups sur les deux alliances. Celles-ci se mirent alors à luire et à scintiller. En quelques instants elles donnaient véritablement l'impression d'être fondues l'une dans l'autre. Le sortilège s'arrêta lorsque le marié embrassa la mariée. Les trois seuls témoins de cette union applaudirent alors en chœur.  
Queenie nous invita à aller nous asseoir à table. Elle était parfaitement mise. Les couverts étaient en rond parfait suivant la forme de la table. Sur les assiettes de porcelaine fine les motifs floraux semblaient se mouvoir doucement. D'un mouvement de baguette, Queenie avait rempli les verres transparents et fait disparaître les assiettes sous les mets divers et variés mais tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait que cinq couverts mais sans que je m'en sois rendue compte le prêtre était déjà parti.  
Jacob et Queenie se mirent face à la porte l'un à côté de l'autre. Tina s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Jacob je vis les yeux désespérés de Norbert et décidai finalement de prendre la place à droite de Tina le laissant s'asseoir en toute sécurité à côté de Jacob. Il n'avait certes jamais été sociable mais Norbert n'était habituellement pas si effrayé par les autres. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui jeter des regards furtifs pendant tout le repas. Cette Tina avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur lui.   
Le repas ne traîna pas et la table fut ôter aussi vite qu'elle avait été mise. Une douce musique s'éleva alors d'un poste de radio que Jacob venait d'apporter dans la pièce. Il dansa d'abord avec sa nouvelle femme avant de proposer une danse à sa belle-sœur. Norbert adossé au mur dans un coin de la pièce, les regardaient danser alors que Queenie avait saisit l'occasion pour venir ma parler. Jacob sourit d'un air malicieux avant de laisser Tina dans les bras de Norbert à la fin de leur danse.   
Pris de court les deux exécutèrent quelques pas de danse aussi timides que maladroits avant d'abandonner. Mais Queenie, Jacob et moi semblions lancé dans une grande discussion alors ils furent obligés de rester l'un face à l'autre sans oser se regarder et se parlant à demi-mot. Queenie les observait discrètement.   
\- Bravo mon amour, tu les as poussé l'un vers l'autre avec un tel naturel que l'on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.  
\- Je voyais bien vos regards insistants à toutes les deux.   
\- Jacob je dois dire que j'admire aussi votre efficacité mais vous semblez tous les deux plus rompus que moi aux comportements humains. Je ne saisis pas bien ce qui se passe. Il est clair par leur attitude que chacun des deux souhaite une relation avec l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne se lance dans une parade nuptiale. Y aurait-il une saison des amours chez les humains aussi ? Mais j'ai beaucoup lu à leur sujet et je n’aie jamais rien entendu de tel.   
Jacob et Queenie me dévisagèrent comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'aberrant. Cela me rappela immédiatement l'expression de Norbert lorsque je faisais des remarques de ce genre. Je m'empressais alors d'ajouter :   
\- J'ai été élevé par des Augureys puis quand Norbert m'a recueilli je suis restée la plupart de mon temps avec des animaux magiques ou non. Les seules choses que je connais du monde moldus et sorciers ainsi que de leur comportement respectif me vient de mes lectures et de l'observation de Norbert alors ….  
Queenie me sourit alors d'une étrange manière. Sa bouche s'était tordue dans un léger sourire plein de compassion et de douceur, parfois Norbert avait aussi ce sourire qui me faisait me sentir si bien.   
\- Et je suppose que Norbert n'est pas le meilleur exemple de comportement sociable. Bien. Les humains sont plus complexes que les animaux lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir un partenaire. Pour certains cela ne pose aucun problème. (Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jacob) Mais pour d'autre que ce soit à cause de leur caractère ou de leur passé les choses sont plus difficiles. Par exemple en ce qui les concerne : Tina n'ose pas faire le premier pas car elle a peur qu'il ne ressente rien en retour car il ne semble rien montrer, quant à lui il n'ose pas non plus car il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à cette …. Lestrange et à comment les choses se sont terminées avec elle.  
\- Mais si aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas alors rien ne se passe et ils y perdent tous les deux.   
\- Parfois cela arrive. Deux personnes s'aiment mais ne se le diront jamais,, pensant chacun de leur côté que ce n'est pas réciproque.   
\- S'ils n'osent pas il ne sauront jamais.   
\- Il est parfois plus facile de vivre dans l'espoir que dans la possibilité d'un échec.   
Queenie me disait cela avec la plus grande patience mais je restais perplexe, cherchant une logique à ce comportement mais ne parvenant décidément pas à la saisir.   
\- Les comportements humains sont rarement dictés par la logique. Comme disait un auteur moldu « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ».  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils mais je sortis tout de même un bout de papier et un crayon pour noter la phrase.


	14. Chapter 14

TINA

Ma sœur ne m'avait pas du tout prévenu qu'il viendrait. Elle avait vaguement évoqué une cliente Cracmole qu'ils avaient invités avec son ami mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de lui. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle je n'avais d'abord pas voulut y croire, je ne voulais pas non plus croire au bond qu'avait fait mon cœur à sa vue. Il m'avait fallu des efforts surhumains pour cacher le grand sourire niais qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'à exploser sur ma bouche. J'aurais voulu le toucher, le sentir peut-être mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était invité c'était son amie, une petite fille aux grands yeux perçants. Il n'était là que par hasard.   
Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser que certes son costume lui donnait un air de beau garçon mais que je le préférais tout de même avec son grand manteau bleu et sa veste en tweed vieillie.   
C'était le mariage de ma sœur et pourtant je n'avais presque prêté aucune attention au moment de leur union. J'avais applaudit, comme les autres, et j'étais réellement heureuse qu'elle épouse Jacob, un non-maj capable de briser le sort d'oubliette par amour. Lorsque Audrey savait voulu s'asseoir à côté de Jacob mon cœur s'était serré à l'idée qu'il prenne la place à mes côtés. Mais elle s'était ravisée et s'était assise à côté de moi. J'en avais été étrangement soulagée. Audrey semblait être quelqu'un de très sympathique même si certaines de ses réponses ou de ses attitudes ressemblaient à celles de Norbert poussée à l'extrême. Un instant elle m'avait même parut en tout point comme l'une de ses bêtes fantastiques qui aurait pris forme humaine. Mais elle avait de la discussion.   
Jacob m'avait ensuite emmené danser. J'étais une catastrophe en danse mais il avait cette façon de faire si particulière qui faisait que si je me laissais porter par ses mouvements on pouvait avoir l'impression que je savais effectivement danser. Et avec une série de mouvements qui me parurent aussi naturel que calculé il me déposa dans les bras de Norbert au changement de chanson.   
Dans ses bras j'avais retrouvé la timidité de mes premières années mais par chance il était presque aussi mauvais en danse que moi. Nous nous résignâmes vite d'un commun accord.   
Suivi un léger silence que Norbert brisa en me demandant si j'allais bien. Je ne pus répondre que par l'affirmative, comment aurais-je pus aller mal le jour du mariage de ma sœur ? Il s'excusa ensuite car il n'avait pas son livre. Je mis un instant avant de me souvenir de cette histoire de livre qu'il m'avait dit vouloir me remettre en mains propres. Je m'étais souvenue de sa promesse de revenir mais pas de la raison.   
Le revoir me faisait du bien. Je m'en voulais certes de cette futilité mais pas assez pour ne pas savourer le moment présent. La discussion dériva ensuite sur des choses et d'autres. Je le questionnais sur son avancement dans ces recherches et il me demandait comment le MACUSA avait réparer toutes ses erreurs. Je parlais autant pour obtenir des informations que pour simplement entendre le son de sa voix. J'éprouvais un sentiment étrange lorsque je pris conscience d'à quel point cela m'avait manquer.  
Et puis tout bascula. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Son visage était tordu par la rage. Il tenait serré contre lui un fusil à pompe. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se mettre à hurler.   
\- Bande de dégénérés ! Vous êtes une honte pour toute la communauté magique. Vous êtes des chiens. Alors vous allez crever comme des chiens !  
Une seconde c'est aussi ce qu'il fallu à Norbert pour s'élancer vers l'homme les bras étendus dans une tentative de nous protéger. Ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre. Norbert fut stoppé net dans sa course. Il avait été touché en plein dans le thorax. Il s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.


	15. Chapter 15

TINA

Tout se confondait. Norbert était à terre. Le sorcier fou rechargeait son arme. Je tirais ma baguette. Expelliarmus ! Le fusil lui sauta des mains et glissa plus loin sur le sol. Audrey hurla. Queenie m'avait imité. Petrificus Totalus! Les mains et les bras de l'homme furent violemment collés à son corps et il tomba lourdement face contre terre. Audrey tomba à genoux à côté de Norbert qui baignait à présent dans son propre sang.  
Audrey avait ouvert la chemise de Norbert exposant un trou béant dans sa poitrine et me regardait suppliante, les larmes aux yeux. Je murmurais une formule passant ma baguette tremblante au dessus de lui mais rien ne se passa. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je baissais les yeux en secouant la tête. Audrey gémit pitoyablement puis explosa en pleurs. Norbert, la main tremblante, essayait de la rassurer mais la peur se sentait dans sa voix de plus en plus faible et son souffle saccadé.   
Queenie s'était réfugiée derrière Jacob qui regardait la scène le visage blême et interdit. Je n'osais plus bouger. Mes yeux s'embrumaient mais je ne voulais pas les fermer de peur qu'il disparaisse. Je regardais impuissante les larmes d'Audrey couler le long de ses joues et venir se mêler au sang lorsqu'elle s’écrasaient sur le torse ensanglanté de son père adoptif.   
La pièce, encore décorée pour le mariage, était totalement silencieuse seul Audrey pleurait et la respiration de Norbert était comme un râle rauque. Ses yeux se perdirent et se posèrent sur moi sans que je sache vraiment s'il pouvait me voir où non. L'enfant était couverte de sang. Le souffle de Norbert se faisait de plus en plus lent. Il posa une main incrédule sur sa plaie prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sa tête tombée en arrière les yeux fermés. Cela arracha à Audrey un cri terrible. Mais Norbert ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa sur son séant.   
Audrey eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant assis. Il avait toujours la main sur le torse, ses sourcils étaient froncés. La blessure avait disparue. En voyant cela Audrey lui sauta au cou. La force de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille fit tomber Norbert à la renverse. Elle continuait de pleurer mais cette fois-ci de joie. Je sentis moi aussi une larme couler au coin de mon œil. J'agitais légèrement ma baguette. Mes mains tremblaient encore avec force mais mon sort de Récurvite fonctionna à merveille et tout le sang disparut en un instant.   
Alors qu'Audrey sautait de joie sans vraiment chercher le pourquoi à tout cela, Queenie et Jacob étaient stupéfaits. Leurs mâchoires tombaient légèrement. Finalement Jacob se racla la gorge.  
\- Il fallait me prévenir que vous pouviez faire ce genre de choses. J'ai vraiment eu peur moi.  
\- Non, nous ne sommes pas immunisées à ce genre d'arme.   
\- Mais alors ….  
Le jeune marié restait dubitatif. Toute sa face exprimait qu'il était en profonde réflexion. Norbert s'était relevé précautionneusement comme s'il s'était attendu à devoir s'effondrer sous une douleur qui ne venait pas. Il regarda Jacob et lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule, l'autre toujours à plat sur son torse.   
\- Oui, je devrais être mort.  
La question flottait dans l'air mais personne n'osait la formuler. Aucun d'entre nous n'osait demander comment cela était possible car nous savions tous parfaitement que nous n'avions pas la réponse.   
Norbert était vivant, c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait. Je regardais avec une joie profonde Audrey sauter un peu partout avec une étrange envie de faire de même.


	16. Chapter 16

NORBERT

Audrey et Tina étaient penchées sur moi et me regardaient mi-pleurant, mi-souriant sans que je sache bien si c'était de joie ou de peur. Queenie avait une expression assez similaire mais Jacob quant à lui paraissait totalement déboussolé, son regard sautait de moi à Audrey pour revenir sur Queenie mais personne ne daignait lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Non pas que nous le snobions de quelque manière que ce soir mais, tout sorcier que nous étions, nous n'y comprenions rien non plus.   
Je ne pouvais pas arrêté de passer mes doigts sur cette portion de peau qui quelques instants auparavant était encore douloureusement déchiquetée. La situation m'apparut alors dans toute son étrangeté. J'étais là, à terre, haletant dans cette petite salle encore toute décoré pou le mariage. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer en dehors de l'homme raide comme une planche à terre.   
Tina et Queenie me fixaient à présent comme si je pouvais leur expliquer la situation de façon claire et précise mais j'en étais bien incapable. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore en vie. Audrey était bien trop contente pour chercher une explication. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle m'aida à me relever. Je n'avais aucune force, pas tant à cause de la blessure que du choc, mais alors même qu'elle m'arrivait à peine à la poitrine elle parvenait à me tenir fermement debout. Je lui en étais silencieusement très reconnaissant. Même lorsque Tina se jeta sur moi pour m'écraser les côtes avec une force que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonné, Audrey ne flancha pas.   
\- On ne devrait pas prévenir la police ou quelque chose comme ça ? Jacob avait demandé cela d'une voix mal assurée comme s'il craignait de dire quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du tout cours dans le monde magique.   
Je sentis desserrer son étreinte un instant puis se tourner vers Jacob.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Nous serrions obliger d'exposer les circonstances de l'attaque et le MACUSA, le gouvernement magique, n'est pas du tout favorable aux unions mixtes. On peut même dire que de telles unions sont prohibées. Et puis il ne nous reste plus aucune preuve des dommages que cet homme a causé.  
Sa sœur l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Je me tus, j'avais entendu que les relations entre la communauté magique et moldue en Amérique était bien plus tendue qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Tina en savait beaucoup plus que moi à ce sujet je me rangeais donc à son avis. Tina et sa sœur échangèrent alors un regard entendu. Queenie se retourna vers l'homme. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et déclara hautement et clairement « Oubliette » avant de tourner lentement son poignet puis elle lui rendit ces mouvements. L'homme, le regard hagard, sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.  
Nous restâmes à nous regarder en silence pendant quelques minutes, personne ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Puis Jacob silencieusement Jacob ralluma la musique et invita sa femme à danser. Au début nous les regardions tourner tout proche l'un de l'autre au son lent de la mélodie, je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et tendis une main tremblante vers Tina. Nous rejoignîmes alors timidement le couple sur la piste de danse pour nous balancer doucement comme les notes qui emplissaient la salle avec harmonie. Rien ne nous parvenait de dehors et je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qui se passait dans le reste de la salle savourant simplement un contact tiède dont, moins d'une heure auparavant seulement, j'avais crus ne jamais plus pouvoir profiter.   
Petit à petit les musiques changeaient, devenant plus entraînantes et rythmées et nous cessions de simplement apprécier notre proximité pour enfin nous lâcher un peu. Les rires et les sourires fleurirent de nouveau dans la salle et correspondaient beaucoup mieux aux décorations. Du coin de l’œil j'avais remarqué qu'Audrey s'était absentée tout un moment dans la valise, heureusement qu'elle était là car c'était bien la première fois depuis des années je n'avais pas envie de descendre pour m'occuper d'eux, alors qu'ils me servaient habituellement de prétexte idéal pour éviter tout contact humain prolongé. Mais ce contact là j'aurais voulu qu'il dure toujours. Engourdi par la musique et par les rires mais aussi par les jeux de lumières magiques qui illuminaient la salle, j'étais heureux. Non pas que je sois habituellement malheureux mais ce sentiment était à ce moment précis la seule chose qui emplissait tout mon être d'une agréable chaleur. Je jetais un regard à Audrey assise au coin de la salle et qui même si elle ne dansait pas paraissait prendre autant de plaisir que moi, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Et ce sourire paracheva mon bonheur.


	17. Chapter 17

AUDREY

La fête avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit. Les émotions successives et opposées que nous avions tous ressenties au cours de cette journée avaient inhibé d'une étrange manière tout sentiment de honte ou de retenue, Norbert et Tina avaient même temporairement oublié leur timidité pour danser ensemble toute la nuit. Avoir vu Norbert passer si près de la mort nous avaient tous fait prendre conscience de manière plus ou moins explicite de la vitesse à laquelle tout pouvait changer. Seul l'épuisement mis fin aux festivités.   
Lorsque nous quittâmes nous étions tous dans une sorte d'état second, provoqué à la fois par l'allégresse prolongée et la fatigue. Je marchais juste derrière les jeunes mariés qui nous conduisaient à travers New-York. Malgré l'heure avancée la ville continuait de murmurer. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention au chemin que nous prenions. Les magasins fermés et les bars encore ouverts passaient devant mes yeux sans que je ne les vois. La valise de cuir qui tapait à intervalle régulier contre ma jambe ne m'aidait pas à éloigner le sommeil mais créait plutôt un rythme monotone qui aidait la torpeur à me gagner.   
Tina et Norbert marchaient silencieusement un peu derrière nous. L'un des deux avait glissé sa main dans celle de l'autre en partant emporté par le mouvement de la fête et puis l'air frais de la nuit avait chassé les dernières mélodies qui nous avaient accompagné. Aucun d'eux ne parlait comme si parler aurait briser la charme et les auraient forcé à se séparer.   
Dans cette ballade nocturne une heure aurait pu paraître une seconde mais l'inverse étaient aussi vraie. Donc lorsque Queenie s'arrêta pour entrer dans un immeuble j'étais incapable de dire combien de temps nous séparait de la salle du mariage. Elle se retourna pour me dire de ne pas faire de bruit et monta un escalier suivit de près par Jacob. Tina qui avait été brutalement ramené à la réalité avait vivement ôté sa main de celle de Norbert et s'engagea à ma suite sans un regard vers lui. Elles nous amenèrent jusque dans leurs appartements. L'endroit était sûrement charmant, joliment décoré et agréablement spacieux mais j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour y prêter attention.  
A peine entré, je posais la valise à terre et faisant un signe de main vague sans regarder personne je descendis l'échelle qui menait jusque dans l'atelier de Norbert. Je me déshabillais en même temps que je me dirigeais vers la chambre. En chemin je me tapais l'orteil contre quelque chose qui traînait par terre et poussant un juron je fondis en larmes. La journée avait été longue. Je me traînais en boitant jusqu'au lit et me glissais sous les couvertures. Notre vieux Croup me rejoint bientôt et se roula en boule contre moi. Respirant profondément sa fourrure, je m'endormis. 

La chose bouillonnait au fond d'une vieille chambre dans un hôtel délabré. Elle écoutait avidement les bruits du dehors qui perçaient par une fenêtre brisée avec un mélange de peur et d'envie. Un éclat de lumière éclaira soudain la pièce. La chose avait une forme floue comme une brume concentrée, une fumée épaisse, opaque et informe. Elle ne flottait pas mais était comme recroquevillée dans un coin. Les murs contre lesquelles elle s'était réfugié étaient plus abîmés que nul part ailleurs. Le papier peint avait été lacéré et gisait à terre en lambeaux. Le parquet sale portait des marques donnant l'impression que le bois lui-même avait cherché à l'éloigner du coin. Soudain des yeux étaient apparus dans la fumée lançant un regard de terreur, injectés de sang. 

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu. La langue râpeuse de mon Croup remonta le long de cou. C'est lui qui m'avait réveillé. Je soufflais tout l'air de mes poumons et grattais celui qui m'avait offert un réveil si prompt, mais l'image des ces yeux ne voulait pas me quitter. Je sentis Norbert se retourner dans son sommeil à côté de moi. Je fis un reste à mon chien et nous sortîmes ensemble du lit. Le murmure rassurant de toutes nos bêtes parvint alors à mes oreilles. Quelle que soit l'heure qu'il était ma journée venait de commencer.


	18. Chapter 18

NORBERT

Je fus réveillé à ce qui me sembla être l'aurore. J'entendais au loin que les bêtes étaient toutes éveillées. Quelque chose devait être en train de fouiller dans un placard contenant des objets métalliques sans vraiment faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Je me tournais sur le côté dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui dire d'aller voir ce qui se passait mais le reste du lit était vide et froid. Cette absence fit passer un courant de peur dans tout mon corps avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était donc elle qui cherchait avec si peur de délicatesse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Je repoussais le drap qui me recouvrait. La peur, même éphémère, que j'avais ressenti m'aurait de toute façon empêché de me rendormir.   
Je marchais à pas lourds jusqu'à l'endroit d'où était provenu le son et faillis entrer en collision avec Audrey alors que celle-ci sortait de mon bureau.   
\- Oh salut Norbert ! Tu ferais bien de t'habiller rapidement.  
Et sans rien dire de plus elle s'éloigna en direction des Occamys. Je la trouvais bien agitée de si bon matin mais je décidais que la meilleur façon d'en savoir plus était tout d'abord de lui obéir. Je fis donc demi-tour avec la souplesse d'un Eruptif et retournais dans la chambre. Il fallut quelques minutes à mes mains engourdies et mes yeux collés pour enfiler convenablement un pantalon et une chemise. Le Croup me surveillait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et lorsque je fus prêt il partit en direction de mon bureau. Je le suivis alors et vis sans surprise qu'il me menait à Audrey qui m'attendait déjà en bas de l'échelle menant à une trappe. Dès qu'elle me vit elle agrippa les barreaux et sortit dans l'appartement. Une délicieuse odeur descendit jusqu'à moi et je m'empressais de la suivre.   
Nous avions dormi dans un coin de la cuisine. Queenie nous adressait un sourire de bienvenue. Elle venait de déposer une énorme pile de petites crêpes épaisses sur la table et nous invita à imiter Jacob qui, déjà attablé, commençait à se servir.   
\- Alors bien dormi ? Demanda celui-ci entre deux bouchées.  
J’acquiesçais mais je vis Audrey se renfrogner un peu. J'allais lui poser la question mais Tina entra dans la cuisine et j'oubliais totalement Audrey. Je n'osais pas la regarder mais lançais tout de même un vague « Salut » auquel elle répondit en prenant le même soin que moi à ne pas croiser mon regard. Hier soir l'émotion et la fête nous avait fait agir de manière un peu plus familière que ce dont nous avions l'habitude. Du coin de l’œil je vis qu'Audrey avait rapidement enfourné plusieurs crêpes dans sa bouche dont les joues ressemblaient maintenant à celle d'un hamster. Malgré sa bouche pleine elle essaya de parler :   
\- Nobreoudevialtousuit.  
\- Quoi ?  
Elle mâcha rapidement le contenu de sa bouche et déglutit avec difficulté avant de reprendre plus lentement.   
\- Norbert, nous devons y aller tout de suite.  
\- Aller où ? Demanda prestement Tina avant que je n’aie eu le temps de poser moi-même la question. Audrey l'ignora complètement et reprit toujours en me regardant.   
\- Je pense savoir où il est.   
\- Où est quoi ? Mais cette fois- ci je n'avais aucune envie de poser la même question. Je savais trop bien de quoi elle voulait parler.   
Alors qu'Audrey tournait la tête vers Tina pour lui répondre je lui jetais un regard noir. C'était suffisamment dangereux comme ça pour qu'elle vienne en plus. Mais Audrey m'ignora superbement.  
\- Nous sommes à la rechercher de l'Obscurial que vous connaissez sous le nom de Croyance. Et je pense savoir où il se trouve en ce moment même.  
\- Je viens.   
\- Non !  
Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres avant même que je puisse les retenir. Elles se tournèrent toutes les eux vers moi avec un regard sévère qui me fit malgré moi m'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma chaise. Puis presque en même temps elles dirent :  
\- Tu crois qu'elle va te laisser après ce qui s'est passé hier !  
\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser après ce qui s'est passée hier !  
Surprises d'abord, elles échangèrent un regard entendu, se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Je soupirais puis les suivit en demandant à Queenie de faire attention à ma valise pendant que je serrais parti et claquais la porte.


	19. Chapter 19

TINA

Nous étions sorties en trombe et dévalions à présent les escaliers. Nous étions presque dehors lorsque nous entendîmes la porte de mon appartement claquer et Norbert descendant les même escaliers quatre à quatre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant arriver. Il avait sur le visage une expression mêle de colère et d’excitation. Il fit semblant de ne pas me voir et regarda Audrey avec une intensité et une gravité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et huma l'air comme un animal cherchant sa proie. Tout à coup elle les rouvrit et sans un regard pour nous elle se précipita dans les rues de New-York.  
Elle se déplaçait rapidement et avec aisance. Nous devions presque courir pour pouvoir la suivre. C'était comme si elle avait fait ce trajet toute sa vie alors qu'elle ne devait pas connaître plus New-York que moi Londres. Norbert la suivait de près, tout son corps, tous ses trais, exprimaient une totale confiance en Audrey, une confiance qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Comment une Cracmol pouvait-t-elle réussir à trouver un Obscurial alors que même tous les meilleurs mages du MACUSA n'avaient pas pu détecter sa présence. Mais décidant de moi aussi faire confiance à Norbert je les suivais de près.   
Nous nous enfoncions toujours plus dans la ville, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir la perturber. Elle changeait de direction avec autant de brusquerie que d'assurance. Petit à petit les avenues que nous empruntions devinrent des rues, de moins en moins peuplées, puis des ruelles presque désertes. Soudain elle se figea. Norbert dans une synchronisation parfaite s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle mais je ne pus que heurter Norbert de plein fouet qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde il semblait, tout comme Audrey, absorbé par quelque chose face à nous. Lorsque je levais les yeux je compris tout de suite pourquoi.   
Le bâtiment face à nous était typique dans nombreux bâtiments en ruines que l'on pouvait trouver dans la ville et dont toutes sortes de personnes et d'animaux faisaient un refuge. Il était en partie en ruine. Mais ce n'était pas tant le bâtiment qui nous laissait tous les trois sans voix, c'était l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Le vieil immeuble suintait quelque chose d'effrayant. S'il m'était arrivé de passer devant par hasard (ce qui état très peu probable) je ne serrais entrer dedans pour rien au monde. Ce lieu inspirait une peur profonde et inexplicable.  
Norbert s'approcha d'un pas ce qui me fit frissonner de terreur. Puis il se retourna vers Audrey.   
\- Que sens-tu ?  
Celle-ci fixait l'immeuble comme si elle aurait voulu voir autre chose, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas et regarda Norbert.  
\- La tempête. L'orage. L'ouragan. La tempête.  
\- Alors il est là.   
La voix de Norbert était grave presque rauque. Ce n'était pas une question. Norbert s'approcha encore du bâtiment et posa le plat de sa main sur le mur pendant que je me tournais vers Audrey pour poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.   
\- Comment peux-tu sentir ce genre de choses ? Je croyais que tu étais une Cracmol.  
\- Oui je le suis mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de la magie. Je peux sentir la météo.   
\- Sentir la météo ?, m'étonnais-je sa réponse ayant soulevé encore plus de questions.   
\- Je tiens ça de mes parents. Norbert ne t'a pas dit que j'avais été élever par des Augureys ? Ils sont capables de sentir ce genre de choses.   
\- Des Augureys ?   
\- Oui ce sont des oiseaux. Ils ne sont pas vraiment beaux, ils ressemblent un peu à des vautour noir déplumé mais peut-être que vous les connaissez sur le surnom qu'on leur donne : les Phénix irlandais.   
\- Euh ….  
Mais je fus sauver par Norbert qui après avoir examiner une bonne partie du mur s'était retourné vers nous l'air grave.   
\- C'est de la magie.  
Fronçant les sourcils je m'étais approché à côté de lui et dès que j’eus effleuré le mur je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui. Ces murs suintaient d'une puissance magique comme je n'en avais jamais senti auparavant. Audrey se plaça à mes côtés et apposa sa main à côté de la mienne et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation :   
\- La tempête.


	20. Chapter 20

AUDREY

Norbert affichait un air grave. Je sentais sa peur mais comme à son habitude il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même. Je le vis regarder successivement en ma direction puis vers Tina. Je savais très bien à quoi il pensait alors je ne fus nullement étonner lorsque je l'entendis dire :  
\- Tina, Audrey il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'entrer là-dedans. Ça va être très dangereux, il est même possible que cela s'avère mortel.  
\- Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé face à lui tu crois que je vais te laisser !, répliquais-je avec fureur avant d'ajouter en le voyant se tourner vers Tina avec espoir : Je pense qu'elle doit venir aussi, c'est toi-même qui m'a raconter que cet Obscurial, Croyance, s'était calmé face à elle.   
Lorsque Tina bomba le torse pour m'approuver je vis le visage de Norbert se décomposer. Je m'approchais alors doucement de lui. Je lui attrapais les joues pour l'obliger à descendre et me regarder en face.   
\- Norbert je sais que tu as peur pour nous mais nous avons aussi peur pour toi. Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de faire nos propres choix. Imagines un peu si je t'avais demander de rester là à ne rien faire pendant que j'entrais seule. Tout ira bien. Je te promets de ne pas mourir d'accord !  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de rien répondre je m'engouffrais dans l'immeuble délabré. Je sentais tout autour de moi la tempête qui faisait rage mais tout était calme, sombre. Tina entra juste après moi. Lumos. La lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vint rendre de lieu un peu moins noir. Lumos. Cette fois-ci c'était la baguette de Norbert qui s'alluma. Dans un premier temps je progressais au rez-de-chaussée avec à ma gauche Tina et à ma droite Norbert.   
Le rez-de-chaussée était un grand espace vide et poussiéreux. Mais je savais que ce que nous cherchions n'était pas ici mais plus haut peut-être au deuxième ou au troisième étage. Sans perdre de temps je me dirigeais donc vers la cage d'escalier. Norbert ne me quittait pas d'une semelle et Tina ne quitta pas non plus Norbert. Nous montions à la file indienne dans les escaliers étroits. J'avais consenti à ce qui Tina passe devant lui disant qu'il serrait inutile de s'arrêter au premier étage. Nous montâmes donc jusqu'au deuxième mais arrivée sur le palier il me sembla évident que la chose qui m'avait attiré là était encore au dessus.   
Tina me voyait me diriger sans attendre vers l'escalier reprit la tête de file. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivé à niveau il ne fit plus aucun doute que c'était bien l'étage que nous cherchions. Et comme je vis nettement Tina se tendre devant moi je me dis qu'elle aussi le sentait. Le silence devenant oppressant. La porte du troisième étage n'émit aucun son lorsque Tina la poussa pour l'ouvrir mais la sensation de tempête se décupla jusqu'à me faire dresser les poils sur tout le corps. Derrière moi j'entendais la respiration forte de Norbert.   
Tina fut la première à passer la porte. Dans l'étage la sensation était devenue si puissante qu'elle est était presque palpable. Plus que tous les autres cet étage semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il était composé, d'après ce que laissait deviner la lumière des baguettes, d'un simple couloir desservant des pièces à gauche et à droite à intervalle régulier. Alors que Tina et Norbert regardait autour d'eux comme si la menace pouvait surgir de partout je me dirigeais vers le fond du couloir. Ils me suivirent aussitôt.   
Plus j'avançais et plus le sentiment de peur s'insinuait en moi mais j'étais de moins en moins sûre que se soit ma peur. Tout à coup je m'arrêtais. C'était là. La porte de droite. Je tendis la main vers la poignée mais Norbert m'arrêta dans mon geste. Son visage était tellement déformé par la terreur que je le laissais faire. Il regarda Tina qui était juste derrière moi et essaya de sourire puis tourna la poignée.   
La vague fut tellement forte lorsque la porte s’ouvrir que je fis un pas en arrière. Norbert avait brutalement reculé aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sa main droite, celle avec laquelle il avait poussé la porte, avait le bout des doigts tout pelé. Je regardais la pièce et la reconnus tout de suite. C'était la pièce de mon rêve. Je me déplaçais fébrilement pour voir le coin dans lequel j'avais vu la chose dans mon rêve. Il était là. Enfin c'était là. La même fumée informe était recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce. L’intérieur de la chambre était dans un état de ruines bien plus avancé que le reste de l'étage déjà en mauvais état. Lorsqu'elle m'avait vu la chose avait semblé se recroquevillée un peu plus sur elle-même.Je fis signe à Tina de venir à côté de moi. Nous étions toujours en dehors de la pièce. Je lui montrais le coin de la pièce elle me regarda stupéfaite mais voyant mon regard insistant elle se racla la gorge.   
\- Croyance ?, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Croyance nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Je suis Tina, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré j'avais déjà essayé de t'aider.   
\- Je suis venue avec mon ami Norbert, lui aussi tu l'as déjà rencontré et aussi une de ses amies. Nous sommes là pour toi. Nous allons approcher.   
Je la sentis alors clairement. C'était une vague de peur mais pas la mienne, ni celle e Norbert ou de Tina. La chose avait peur. Norbert fit un geste de tête à Tina et s'avança dans la pièce. Nous le regardions faire. Mais petit à petit il poussait des gémissements, puis il s'affaissa un genoux à terre. La brume s'agita. Instinctivement Tina courut le chercher et le ramena en dehors de la pièce. Sa respiration était saccadée. Je le regardais ébahie autant que terrifiée. Ses mains étaient couvertes de profondes lacérations, de même que son visage. Toute la surface de ses vêtements qui avaient fait face à la brume était maintenant usé jusqu'à la corde et trouée par endroit. Il semblait que tout ce qui avait été le plus près de la brume était abîmée alors même que Norbert n'avait pas franchi la moitié de la pièce.   
Tina qui n'y avait été que quelques secondes pour le récupérer portait également des marques. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être déjà en train de soigner Norbert du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je me posais quelques instants pour réfléchir et me remémorer tout ce que je savais des Obscuriaux. Je regardais la brume dans le coin de la pièce. Elle semblait s'être encore plus recroquevillée et je vis alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant. Une plume. Une longue plume rouge, magnifique et totalement intacte. La fumée s'agitait autour de cette plume en filets comme si elle s'essayait de se faire des doigts pour la saisir. Et soudain j'eus une idée. Je devais la communiquer à la brume sinon mes efforts auraient été bien vain.   
\- Croyance, si c'est toi, en tout cas je vais t'appeler Croyance. Écoutes moi. (La brume s'arrêta de bouger) Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qui t'arrive. Je vais essayer de te l'expliquer. Tu es un Obscurial, une immense force magique destructrice. Dans la plupart des cas, à vrai dire dans tous les cas avant toi, cette forme destructrice tuait son hôte avant de se dissiper. Les hôtes meurent généralement avant 10 ans pour les plus vieux mais toi tu as survécu. Tu as, je ne sais comment, réussi à contenir cette force destructrice dans ton corps. Mais le MACUSA est arrivé et à détruit ton corps. Ton esprit en encore là ce qui permet à la force magique de ne pas disparaître mais elle est trop puissante pour que tu arrives à retrouver forme humaine c'est ça ? Il te faut de l'aide Croyance. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Je vais venir vers toi (Je ressentis à nouveau une vague de terreur) ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai une résistance hors du commun à la magie. Je vais venir vers toi et te toucher. Je pense que mon contact suffira, regarde avec la plume tu as presque réussi à retrouver tes doigts alors pense à ce que nous pourrons faire si je te touche. Ensemble Croyance nous allons retrouver ton corps. Je te servirais d'appui. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Derrière moi je sentais Norbert gémir. Tina me fixait d'un air grave. Je savais aussi bien qu'elle que ma résistance à la magie ne serrait pas suffisante contre une telle puissance mais c'était notre dernière chance, et elle le savait aussi bien que moi.


	21. Chapter 21

AUDREY

J'échangeais un dernier regard avec Tina pour lui intimer de rester près de Norbert, de prendre soin de lui et j'entrais dans la chambre. Dès que j'eus franchi la porte des vagues de peur m’assaillirent. Je sentais la tempête causer d'étranges picotements sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau qui était à découvert. A chaque pas que je faisais je sentais la brume se contracter encore plus de terreur. Le picotement s'intensifiait à en devenir désagréable. Derrière moi, Norbert grogna puis il y eu un bruit mat. Je me doutais qu'il devait avoir essayé de se relever mais que Tina l'en avait empêcher mais je n'osais pas regarder et continuais à avancer.   
Lorsque je fus arrivée à la hauteur à laquelle Norbert s'était effondré j'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers de fourmis juste sous la peau qui grouillaient dans tous les sens. La brume n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Marcher devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il me semblait qu'une force invisible me repoussait toujours vers l'arrière.   
Un pas. La sensation était à présent franchement douloureuse. Un autre pas. De minuscules gouttes de sang commençaient à couvrir mes mains et à n'en pas douter mon visage aussi. Elles me faisaient l'effet d'innombrables aiguilles venant me piquer la peau partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre. Mes vêtements étaient dans le même état de lambeaux que ceux de Norbert. Mes bras étaient à présent totalement nus, comme mes pieds, et mon pantalon était de plus en plus court. Maintenant chaque pas était aussi marqué d'une trace ensanglantée au sol. Je tachais de ne rien montrer de la douleur qui était de plus en plus insupportable tant pour Tina et Norbert que pour Croyance mais aussi pour moi-même. Chaque pas était un combat, contre moi-même pour lutter contre la douleur, et contre cette force qui n'arrêtait pas de me pousser vers l'extérieur.   
Les plaies de mes mains s'étaient allongées en grandes stries profondes. Je sentais mon sang couler même dans mon dos qui était la partie de mon corps la plus protégée. Les petites aiguilles qui abîmaient ma peau s'étaient changées en poignards qui lacéraient sans remord mes chairs. Mais Croyance n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Je fis un pas de plus et tendis ma main vers la fumée. Retenant un hurlement de douleur mes doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose de dur. Un bras. Je le voyais à présent clairement. Le bout de bras que j'avais attrapé flottait dans la fumée. Mais je détournais vivement le regard car à son contact l'extrémité de mes doigts avaient été comme pelée et à certains endroits je voyais mes os.   
Le bras de Croyance émergeait de plus en plus de la fumée mais je sentais avec une douleur terrible que sur tout mon corps commençaient à s'arracher des lambeaux de chairs. Je sentais Croyance frissonner.   
\- Tu peux le faire Croyance. Ça marche.  
Bien que j'en eus tout sauf envie j'envoyais mon autre main saisir une autre partie de la fumée presque contacte. Cette fois-ci ma poigne se referma sur son flanc juste en dessous de ses côtes. Sa peau était blanche immaculée que je tachais de sang. La brume se compactait encore. Je voyais presque les contours de son visage apeuré mais il était toujours fait de fumée noire là où je ne l'avais pas attrapé. La douleur était si forte je ne parvenais plus à penser. Je chancelais en ayant l'impression que mon corps était partout ronger jusqu'à l'os. Je tombais à genoux. Dans un dernier geste désespéré je passais mes bras autour de lui et le serrait contre moi. J'aurais voulu hurler mais j'en fus incapable.   
Sous mes yeux un homme sortit intégralement de la brume. Ses traits étaient grossiers, son dos voûté et son visage ruisselait des larmes qui coulait de ses yeux où tournoyaient encore la brume noire. Je m'effondrais totalement et ses bras blancs m'allongèrent maladroitement sur le sol. Il était penché au dessus de moi. La sensation de tempête me clouait au sol mais même sans cela j'aurais été bien en mal de me relever. Je ressemblais mes dernières forces pour tendre une main vers son visage d'enfant épeuré et posais mon doigt osseux et sanglant sur sa paupière puis laissais tomber mon bras qui émit un drôle de bruit flasque en percutant le sol.   
Lorsqu'il rouvrit son œil marqué de sang la brume avait disparut et avait laissé place à une sclérotique rougie par les larmes et des yeux profondément bruns. D'un battement de cil l'autre fut de nouveau normal aussi. La tempête disparut brusquement mais pas la douleur. Je ne m'étais pas trompée en me disant que mon immobilité de devait rien à la force qui me poussait à terre. J'avais encore la vision de ma main qui ressemblait plus à un squelette auquel était encore attaché des morceaux de chairs, qu'un corps où l'on voyait les os. Tina apparut dans mon champ au dessus de moi. Je voyais qu'elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir détourner le regard.   
Elle n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Elle devait sentir aussi bien que moi qu'aucune magie ne pourrait réparer les dégâts. Son regard était interdit. J'entendis alors une longue plainte derrière elle. Une plaine qui fendait le cœur. Elle frissonna violemment. Ce cri de douleur quasi-inhumain, c'était Norbert.


	22. Chapter 22

NORBERT

Le cri était sortit sans que je le veuille mais sans que je le retienne. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la lamentation d'un Augurey. Dès que la puissance magique avait disparu Tina m'avait lâché. Je m'étais relevé sans m'en rendre compte et j'avais senti quelque chose dans ma poitrine qui se déchirait. D'abord je n'avais pas voulu croire puis j'avais voulu vomir et enfin j'avais crié. Tout ça en une seconde à peine.   
Croyance était là. Son corps était maigre, blanc et totalement nu mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir vu. Tina était agenouillée devant …. devant une masse informe de chairs, devant Audrey. J'avais été incapable de relever alors je m'étais traîné moitié rampant jusqu'à elle. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. De son petit corps il ne restait pas une partie indemne. Les os de ses mains et de sa poitrine étaient mis à nus. Son corps aurait été semblable si elle s'était faite dévorée par une bande d'animaux sauvages. Mais elle était encore vivante.   
Je levais ma baguette et commençais à psalmodier toutes les formules médicinales que je connaissaient. Tina me regardait avec pitié. Elle ne comprenait pas. Audrey avait promis. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle avait promis. Mais aucune formule ne parvint ne serait-ce qu'à la faire arrêter de saigner.   
Surgit alors de nul part ce que n'importe qui aurait prit pour un fox-terrier mais son allure et sa queue fourchue ne trompèrent pas Norbert une seule seconde. Il s'agissait de leur vieux Croup qui était censé être dans la valise resté chez Queenie. Il courut jusqu'au corps et se mit à hurler à la mort. Queenie arriva quelques secondes après lui. Elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle vit la scène elle s'arrêta de respirer. Elle resta là immobile comme une statue les yeux fixés sur le corps palpitant qui essayait de dire quelque chose mais ses cordes vocales avaient été réduites en lambeaux. Queenie devait penser comme sa sœur mais Audrey n'allait pas mourir. Elle avait promis. « Et que vais-je faire sans elle ? » demanda une petite voix dans ma tête. Je la chassais au loin. Il n'y aurait pas de sans elle, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir.  
Et soudain sa voix s'éleva de nulle part. Surpassant les hurlements du Croup, les sanglots de Croyance et le tambourinement des pas de Jacob qui arrivait dans le couloir.   
\- Une promesse est une promesse.  
Il me sembla voir passer dans ses yeux un éclat doré qui s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Dans mon dos j'entendis vaguement la voix de Queenie.   
\- Tu devrais t'écarter, Norbert …. Norbert …. Écartes toi !  
D'un coup de baguette elle me repoussa violemment contre le mur. Le choc troubla ma vision. J'aurais voulu lui crier dessus. Un cri qui aurait été plein de colère mais aussi de peur. Comment avait-elle pu m'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde d'Audrey ! Et puis tout explosa. La lumière fut si intense que je dus me couvrir les yeux. Une immense chaleur me brûla presque la peau. Le Croup avait arrêté de hurler. J'écartais les doigts pour voir ce qui se passait.   
Audrey était en feu. Son corps était en train de brûler ! Je me rapprochais le plus possible et brandis ma baguette. « Aquamenti ! ». Comment avaient-elles osées faire ça ! Si elles croyaient pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien en la brûlant elles se mettaient le doigt dans l’œil. « Aquamenti ! ». Mais pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de venir en aide à Audrey ? Comme j'avais été incapable de l'aider un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce.   
\- Norbert !, c'était Queenie et vu comme elle criait cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle essayait d'attirer mon attention. C'est un feu magique tu ne peux pas l'éteindre.  
Mais avant que je puisse répondre le feu cessa ne laissant d'Audrey qu'un tas de cendres rougeoyantes. Elle avait promis. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un avait-il mis feu à son corps ? Elle serrait revenue, elle avait promis. C'était les seules pensées que j'étais capable d'avoir. Je m'étais effondré à côté des cendres, pleurant, reniflant et répétant ces pensées tout mon saoul. Pourquoi ? Elle avait promis. Et soudain la futilité de la promesse d'une enfant de douze ans sans le moindre pouvoir magique me frappa. Audrey n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Si elle se retrouvait réduite à cela s'était ma faute.   
J'avais besoin de quelqu'un autant qu'elle. Je l'avais chargé de responsabilité bien au delà de ce que pouvait en supporter son âge et je l'avais convaincu (autant que moi-même) qu'elle pouvait le faire.   
Tout était ma faute. Une autre lamentation s'échappa de ma gorge. Un petit pépiement y répondit. Ce léger son innocent me serra le cœur.   
\- Norbert ….  
Queenie s'approchait de moi mais je ne voulais plus rien entendre de personne. Je me relevais difficilement et après avoir vacillé je me dirigeais d'un pas chancelant vers la porte.   
\- Norbert ….  
Avec ce ton implorant plein de pitié rien de ce qu'aurait pu dire Queenie n'aurait pu me faire me retourner. Elle allait sûrement se justifier pour l'avoir brûler ou me dire que rien n'était ma faute. Quoi qu'elle put trouver dans mon esprit rien ne pourrait me faire me sentir mieux, plus jamais. Le pépiement retentit encore une fois dans l'étrange silence, comme un appel. Je me figeais sur place sans savoir pourquoi, puis me retournais lentement prenant bien soin de ne regarder ni Queenie, ni Tina ou Croyance.   
Il était là. Au milieu des cendres. Il agitait ses petits semblants d'ailes avec frénésie. L'oisillon minuscule n'avait rien de beau. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop gros pour sa tête et il semblait qu'il est trop de peau pour couvrir son corps sans faire de plis. Il était totalement dépourvu de plumes et les quelques poils éparts sur le sommet de son crâne ne lui donnait pas plus d'allure. Je regardais l'oisillon sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là mais je ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux. Du coin de l’œil je voyais Queenie se laisser aller à un grand sourire.


	23. Chapter 23

QUEENIE

Norbert était là, les bras ballants. La colère et la tristesse avaient momentanément laissé place à la surprise. Je regardais aussi avec étonnement le brillant magizoologiste fixer l'oisillon sans comprendre alors qu'il aurait dû être le plus à même de saisir la situation. Son esprit ne cherchait même pas une explication il restait là, fasciné et intrigué.   
\- Norbert …., cette fois-ci il tourna la tête vers moi, je sais qui sont les parents d'Audrey.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si je venait de proférer la pire des insultes. Je savais qu'il me pensait coupable de la combustion du corps mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attristée par cette réaction. Malgré cela je savais que quoi qu'il en laisserait paraître il m'écouterait.  
\- Sa mère était une sorcière de sang-mêlé. Je ne sais pas son nom. Et son père …. son père était un phénix.  
Norbert qui avait détourné les yeux de moi revint lentement me fixer, partagé entre la stupeur et la colère de ce que je pouvais dire sur Audrey. Je voyais que dans son esprit rien n'était encore connecté.   
\- Je l'ais vu, dans son esprit. La plus ancienne trace de son esprit est marqué par ses parents. Ses défenses étaient au plus bas j'ai tout vu quand je suis entrée dans la pièce. Norbert je n’aie aucune idée de la façon dont cela fut possible mais Audrey est une Cracmolle et une sorte d'Animagus phénix depuis sa naissance. C'est pour ça que les Augureys, les phénix écossais, l'ont accepté, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si forte, c'est pour ça que tu n'aie pas mort de la balle, c'est pour ça que ce soir au lieu de mourir elle a brûlé.  
Je sentais que Norbert hésitait entre m'étrangler, fondre en larmes ou crier de joie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers moi l'oisillon battit frénétiquement de ce qui serait plus tard des ailes en poussant de petits cris. Norbert se figea sur place. Ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans les miens. C'était comme s'il refusait de se tourner.   
\- Je l'entends, Norbert, aussi clairement que je t’entends toi. Elle s'excuse.  
Je jetais un rapide coup d’œil autour de moi car j'étais persuadée que Norbert venait de se prendre un sort. Il était tombé lourdement à genoux, le regard vide dirigé vers le sol. Croyance s'était approché par derrière et avait pris délicatement l'oisillon dans sa main pour le déposer devant Norbert. Celui-ci sans oser touché le minuscule phénix posa sa main à plat à côté de lui. L'oisillon s'agita alors de toutes ses forces et vint, tant bien que mal, se réfugier dans la paume offerte. Une grosse larme s'écrasa alors sur sa petite tête chauve et l'oisillon s'ébroua, indigné. Tina s'était accroupie à côté de lui et avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule. Queenie se racla la gorge visiblement assez mal à l'aise.  
\- Audrey dit que maintenant que c'est arrivé elle se rend compte que s'était inévitable. Elle dit qu'elle aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement mais que maintenant que c'est arrivé elle pense que c'est bien comme ça.  
\- Mais comment je vais faire moi ?   
La voix de Norbert se brisa. Il se plaqua une main sur le visage et éclata en sanglots bruyants. Ses épaules étaient violemment secouées. Le magizoologiste semblait s'affaisser sur lui-même. Croyance s'était retiré dans un coin de la pièce avec un regard terrifié comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Norbert lui saute à la gorge. Mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps en poussant des gémissements déchirants. Tina frottait son dos mais cela semblait une bien maigre consolation à son chagrin qui semblait sans limite.  
L'oisillon s'agita alors et poussa quelques pépiements timides puis un chant s'éleva, légèrement éraillé au début mais prenant peu à peu de l'assurance. Il était difficile de croire qu'un chant si profond venait du minuscule phénix encore chauve qui se blottissait dans la paume de Norbert. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler du fameux chant du phénix sans jamais l'avoir entendu mais je compris immédiatement que tout ce que l'on racontait sur eux était vrai. C'était un son qui prenait aux tripes et qui embaumait le cœur. C'était comme si tous les ennuis s'en allaient au loin même Norbert avait arrêté de pleurer. Il regardait l'oisillon les yeux mouillés avec une expression stupéfaite. Et puis comme si c'était infiniment douloureux ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire.


	24. Chapter 24

EPILOGUE

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que l'incident avait eu lieu. Norbert, sa valise et son oisillon avaient élu domicile chez les Goldsteins de même que Croyance. Tina en était ravie car maintenant que sa sœur était mariée elle aurait dû se retrouver seule. Croyance et Norbert lui offraient une compagnie bienvenue. Queenie était souvent avec eux, en partie parce qu'elle était la seule qui permettait à Audrey de communiquer avec les autres.   
En quelques semaines à peine celle-ci avait changer du tout au tout. Le petit oisillon chauve avait grandi très rapidement se couvrant de plumes écarlates étincelantes. Elle avait à présent tout d'un magnifique phénix et dégageait en permanence une douce chaleur. Elle chantait beaucoup et il semblait que plus elle grandissait plus son chant devenait puissant, tant dans son bruit que dans ses effets.   
Croyance, à force de discussion avec Audrey via Queenie, avait fini par ne plus se sentir coupable. Ils avaient été voir un marchant de baguette qui lui en avait fait une avec la plume de phénix qu'il avait et qui appartenait en fait à Audrey. Celle-là même qui avait permis à la jeune fille de retrouver l'Obscurial. Norbert et Tina lui donnaient des cours avec tous ce qu'ils avaient appris respectivement à Poudlard et à Ilvermony. Croyance s'était montré avide d'apprendre. Il semblait avoir une prédisposition pour la magie offensive mais ce qu'il préférait, et paradoxalement ce qui lui donnait le plus de mal, c'était la métamorphose. Il reconnaissait lui-même que c'était la forme de magie qui demandait le plus de contrôle de soi ce qui expliquait à la fois son attrait pour la matière et ces difficultés à la pratiquer. Mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour.   
Audrey et lui était devenu très ami. Sans même avoir besoin de l'entendre il semblait la comprendre, il parvenait même à la traduire lorsque Queenie n'était pas là. C'était bien sûr beaucoup plus approximatif mais Audrey savait lui montrer lorsqu'il était dans la bonne voie. Le phénix avait d'ailleurs choisit comme perchoir favori l'épaule du jeune homme.   
Audrey essayait toujours d'aider Norbert du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les autres créatures magiques mais celui-ci était heureux que Tina est pris l'habitude de lui apporter une aide supplémentaire. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapproché au cours des semaines passées et il n'était pas rare que Croyance et le phénix trouvent quelques faux prétextes pour les laisser discuter seuls. 

Un matin alors que Queenie entrait dans la maison avec son entrain habituel elle se figea. Norbert et Tina se regardèrent intrigués, qu'avaient-ils tous ce matin ? Croyance aussi était étrange, comme triste et Audrey ne le quittait pas et semblait tenter de la consoler en chantant faiblement. Lorsque enfin Tina interrogea sa sœur celle-ci répondit d'une voix éteinte.   
\- Audrey va partir.  
\- QUOI !!!  
Tina et Norbert s'était exclamés au même instant. Ils se tournèrent vers Croyance pour chercher une négation de sa part mais celui-ci se contenta de ravaler un sanglot et de hocher la tête.   
Pourquoi ?  
La voix de Norbert tremblait. Il paraissait plus jeune que jamais fixant Audrey les yeux pleins de larmes. Le phénix s'envola alors et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Queenie comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait prendre la parole à travers elle. Queenie respira profondément et commença.   
\- Elle dit qu'il est temps pour elle de partir. Elle serait bien partie dès qu'elle aurait pu physiquement le faire mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure que tout irait bien pour vous. (Les yeux du phénix se posèrent sur Croyance et puis sur Norbert et Tina) Maintenant elle est rassuré de voir que Croyance sera un grand sorcier. Vous n'avez plus besoin de son aide alors que d'autre ailleurs si.   
Elle s'envola vers Croyance qui réprimait un autre sanglot et se posa tendrement sur son épaule. La voix de Queenie s'éleva à nouveau.   
\- Croyance. Mon cher Croyance. C'est toi ici qui aurait eu le plus besoin de moi mais fais moi confiance tu peux te débrouiller seul maintenant. Je sais que tu ne blesseras plus personne. Mais fais attention …. (sur ces mots une larme coula ne long de son bec et vint s'écraser sur la main de Croyance. Il avait les ongles si profondément enfoncés dans la peau qu'il commençait à saigner.).... à ne pas te faire mal toi-même. Après toute ces années tu as le droit plus que quiconque d'exprimer tes sentiments.  
Croyance se laissa soudain exploser en lourds sanglots. Ses yeux dégoulinaient de grosses larmes. Ses épaules étaient violemment secouées. Lorsqu'il prit la parole sa voix était entrecoupée de pleurs et il reniflait bruyamment à la fin de chaque phrase.   
\- Je …. je n'aie pas …. envie que tu me quittes ….sans toi …. sans toi ….  
\- Tu ne seras jamais sans moi. Ta baguette contient ma plume. A chaque sort que tu jetteras je serais à tes côtés, à chaque fois.   
Elle s'envola ensuite vers Norbert qui lui tendit son avant-bras. Elle s'y agrippa doucement. Son visage était interdit. Son ton n'était pas méchant mais ses paroles claquèrent comme un fouet.   
\- Tu m'abandonnes.  
\- Je l'aie longtemps cru. Mais rends-toi compte comme je l'aie fait. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, maintenant tu n'es plus seul et je dois partir. Norbert …. papa merci pour tout. (Elle se tourna vers Tina) Tu m'as promis n'est-ce pas ?   
Pour toute réponse Tina glissa sa main dans celle de Norbert. Elle laissa le bras de Norbert. Elle n'échangea qu'un signe de tête avec Queenie. Les télépathes n'ont pas besoin de plus. Audrey pensa un instant à Jacob.   
\- Je lui dirais, la rassura Queenie, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra.  
Audrey en fut reconnaissante. Le phénix commença à faire de grands cercles dans le pièce. Chacun sentait que son départ était imminent.   
\- Audrey !  
C'était Croyance. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement mais sa gorge était nouée. Alors il sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa devant lui et en exécutant un rond parfait il déclama :   
\- Spero Patronum !  
Une énorme masse argentée sortit alors de sa baguette et soudain elle prit forme. C'était un phénix argenté. Pendant un instant il claqua son allure sur Audrey et ils volèrent ensemble dans la pièce rependant une douce chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être.  
\- Ne m'appelle plus Audrey, Croyance. Appelle-moi Fumesec.  
\- Où vas-tu ?  
Norbert avait eu beau crier le phénix avait disparut dans une gerbe de flammes laissant son homologue argenté flotter un instant avant de disparaître. Norbert serra la main de Tina et se tourna vers   
\- Queenie.   
\- La dernière chose que j'ai vu c'était un homme avec une longe barbe, un nez aquilin et des petits yeux pétillants derrière des lunettes demi-lune, répondit Queenie les sourcils froncés par l'étonnement.  
Norbert sourit puis se retourna et embrassa Tina.


End file.
